


Serendipity

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Cases or kitties were harmed in the writing of this fic, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This done for @spnaubingo and is a request from the lovely @mrswhozeewhatsisThanks to the amazing @impalaimagining for betaing this for me.***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This done for @spnaubingo and is a request from the lovely @mrswhozeewhatsis
> 
> Thanks to the amazing @impalaimagining for betaing this for me.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

Watching his sister’s damn cat while she was on vacation with with her husband was more trouble than it was worth. Cas grumbled as he for the 5th time in two days. He didn’t have time for this with his last finals coming up. Cas was a 4th year history major and chasing cats about campus when he should be worrying about enochian lore was the last thing he needed to be doing.

“Angel? Where are you?” Cas called out, grumbling at the funny looks the drunk first years gave him. Why the hell could Hannah not have gotten a dog instead? At least those come when called, right?

Cas continued his search, calling out for the stupid animal for about an hour until he finally heard it meowing above his head from the tree right by his apartment window.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Cas grumbled, not any more thrilled now that he had found the cat. “Get down here,” he called, knowing that there was no way in hell she was going to obey his command anyway.

“This is so cliche,” Cas muttered as he fished his phone out of his pocket, calling the fire department to help him get the insufferable pet down from the tree. Next time Hannah and Gadreel could bring the thing with them on vacation. No way in hell Cas was going through this again.

At least the call was less embarrassing than he thought it would be. The young operator, Garth something, seemed nice and wasn’t judging him as Cas had feared would happen. The only trouble was the time that continued to pass. 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour… Cas didn’t have time for this, and the cat clearly wasn’t moving on it’s own accord, so the young man decided to climb the tree and get the damn thing down himself so he could get on with his studies.

Climbing the tree was no problem, getting down on the other hand… Suddenly, Cas understood Angel’s problems, though they appeared to be all douchery since the intolerable fleabag skipped from branch to branch and onto the ground the moment Cas reached for her. If only Cas could figure out how the hell she had done that, but he couldn’t. So now he was the one stuck in the tree.

His embarrassment only grew as the red truck finally appeared around the corner, 90 minutes after he had called for help.

“Fantastic,” Cas grumbled as the laughing firefighters, covered in soot, clearly newly returned from a fire, started forming a cluster under the tree.

“That’s the biggest cat I’ve ever seen,” one of the firefighter’s laughed before the one next to him placed a friendly slap against his shoulder.

“Well, at least this one won’t make you sneeze, brother,” the guy teased in a heavy cajun accent.

“Shut your face,” the first firefighter grumbled as he crawled into the basket, readying himself to be hoisted up to Cas.

The closer he got, the more mortified Cas became. Of course it had to be a smoking hot fireman they’d sent to save him from his own stupidity.

“Hiya, I’m Dean,” the green-eyed adonis grinned at him when the basket reached the right height and came to a halt. “I’m here to save a cat. You didn’t happen to see one, did you?” Dean grinned, and Cas was sure he had wanted to slap him, if he wasn’t so damn busy hanging onto the branch.

“Funny,” Cas mumbled, not wanting to look the man in the eye for two reasons. The most obvious one being his embarrassment, secondly he was afraid if he looked too directly into those shining green orbs, carefully studying him, he might to succumb to a dizzy spell and fall from the tree all on his own.  

Dean chuckled as he stepped close to Cas’ side of the basket. “What’s your name?” Dean’s voice softened a little, and Cas let out a sigh of relief the teasing seemed to be over for now.

“Cas,” he answered, looking up to gaze at the man before him, which truly enough, proved to be a mistake. His footing slipped a little but was saved by Dean’s quick reaction and a hand on his arm steadying him again.

“Easy there,” Dean smiled reassuringly, “what do you say we get you over here, huh?” Dean calmly explained where Cas should step, never once releasing his hold on his arm. With Dean’s guidance, Cas found himself safely standing in the basket next to the smiling God of a man, trying to remember how to breathe or at least not look stupid as Dean yelled for the cajun man, called Benny, to lower them to the ground.

“So, it’s customary to thank your hero,” Dean smirked at Cas as he opened the side of the basket to let them out, “I’d settle for a date though.”

Cas could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a few seconds as he looked at the man who had just saved him from sleeping in a tree. Something about the smug look on Dean’s face gave Cas a surge of courage and, instead of answering, he did something he’d never in his life thought he would be brave enough to do.

He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and crashed his lips against the firefighter’s, taking him completely by surprise. Cas was just about to regret his actions, when Dean finally seemed to catch on to what was happening, wrapping his arms around the college student and kissing him back with a fever.

Benny clearing his throat finally broke them apart, Cas with a slightly dazed look on his face and Dean with a smug grin on his.

“Is somebody missing an Angel?” Benny questioned in an amused voice.

“Nah… I’m good,” Dean grinned, not taking his eyes off Cas for a second, causing him to roll his eyes and blush slightly as he took the cat with the pink name tag off Benny’s hands.

“Yeah, that would be mine,” Cas thanked the cajun firefighter before sending Dean a shy smile, “pick me up at 7 tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” Dean smirked, “no more tree climbing until then, huh?”

Cas rolled his eyes again, turning around, his face turning crimson as he heard the other firefighters whistle and start messing with Dean. It took all the willpower he had to walk normally into his apartment building, but not as soon as the doors had closed did he do a small victory dance, kissing the sulking and whining cat thank you, as he thought of the first date of hopefully many he’d get to spent with Dean. Maybe getting stuck in a tree wasn’t that bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It keeps me going.


End file.
